


Something Blue

by Baykit



Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Feel-good, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Happy Secret Starlight!Solaris tries to fulfil an old earth good luck spell for brides before her big wedding day.The OC Solaris belongs to Staridust on InstagramThe OC's Cosmo and Eclipse belong to @cosmicgalaxyrose on Instagram





	1. Chapter 1

“Make it shimmer again!” Kid begged.

Solaris giggled slightly before wiggling her fingers again to make the gem on her ring shimmer and dance in the light.

“That’s an interesting gemstone,” Proxy said, “I don’t think I’ve seen the likes of it before.”

“It’s a star point diamond,” Solaris explained, “They’re only found on Moebius.”

“So that’s where Strive’s been for the past two weeks?” Proxy asked.

“Yeah, that’s it. I was _so_ ready to give him the scolding of his life for going that whole time without calling me, and then he just drops down on one knee…” Solaris said before her words trailed off and she felt her cheeks start to burn.

“Have you talked about the wedding yet?” Kid asked, practically bouncing in excitement.

“Only that we want to have it as soon as possible. With all the Void attacks happening we don’t want to wait,” Solaris said.

“That sounds reasonable, still that is a lot to plan in a short amount of time,” Proxy said, her ears twitching in concern.

“That’s why I was hoping my maid of honor would help me out with this?” Solaris said as she gave Proxy a hopeful smile.

Proxy froze for a moment, even her ears were still with surprise. Finally, her mouth opened slowly as she processed Solaris’s question.

“Oh. OH. Of course I’ll help. I mean, it-it would be an honor,” Proxy said.

Solaris rushed to Proxy and threw her arms around her waist.

“Thank you, I’m going to need all the help I can get,” Solaris sighed.

“What do you mean?” Kid asked.

“I mean, it’s just, with my luck everything that can go wrong will. I’ll probably trip as I’m walking up the aisle. And tear my dress. I might even end up ruining whatever Strive is wearing too...” Solaris said with a nervous laugh as she clutched her coat, “Honestly, I’ll be lucky if I don’t somehow set the alter on fire before we finish our vows.”

They were all silent for a moment, Kid sitting with her arms crossed across her chest. Then she jumped up and clapped her hands together.

“I know! If you need some luck, let’s make some luck!” Kid said.

“Come again?” Proxy said.

“What do you mean?” Solaris asked.

“Dr. Sung told me about this spell that brides on earth used to cast to make sure they had good luck on their wedding day. We should try that!” Kid said.

“I don’t know Kid, I mean, I’m no magician,” Solaris said.

“No, it’s super easy! All you need to do is gather items that match the description in the poem and you’ll automatically get the good luck!” Kid said.

“What’s the poem then?” Proxy asked.

“It goes like this,” Kid said.

_Something old,_

_Something new,_

_Something borrowed,_

_Something blue,_

_And a sixpence in her shoe._

“Those are really vague descriptions,” Solaris said.

“That’s probably on purpose,” Proxy reasoned, “I mean if it’s supposed to be accessible to everyone then there are likely supposed to be a wide range of objects that fit those descriptions.”

“What’s a sixpence?” Solaris asked.

“Some type of old Earth currency, I think,” Proxy said.

“And you really think this will help?” Solaris asked.

“Definitely! When has Dr. Sung _ever_ been wrong about this sort of thing?” Kid said.

“Like, this week?” Proxy asked.

“What?” Kid said.

“Nothing. How about you two head out to find the first object… something old? And I’ll start some of the other planning from here. I’ll even keep my direct line open in case you need me,” Proxy said.

“Thank you Proxy,” Solaris said as she embraced Proxy again.

Solaris wiped hidden tears from the corners of her eyes as she and Kid headed for the hanger.

“So, do you have any ideas about the ‘something old’?” Kid asked.

“Well… there is something on Moebius that might work. I’m not sure they’ll let us take them, but it might be worth a try,” Solaris said.

“Works for me,” Kid said as she skipped ahead of Solaris.

Proxy, back inside the hub of the Sanctuary, began pulling up various web pages and let her thought roam back to the conversation with Solaris and Kid. She was actually familiar with the poem Kid had recited and Dr. Sung had been at least partially correct. It was true that the poem referenced items that a bride was supposed to wear on her wedding day. Though it was less of a good luck spell and more of a protection spell to keep others from cursing the bride. Well, she supposed, it wasn’t that different from a good luck spell. She was happy that Dr. Sung hadn’t told Kid what some of those objects traditionally were as some of them were rather… unsanitary. There was also no evidence that this spell actually worked.

Well, whether it worked or not didn’t actually matter. As long as it kept Solaris distracted the spell would be doing its job in her book. It would give her plenty of time to plan the perfect wedding for her. And if it did bring Solaris good luck, well that would just be a bonus.


	2. Chapter 2

Solaris relaxed back in her seat as the Sanctuary shrank in her review view scanners. She turned to the source of the slight whirring sound to her left and found Kid spinning excited circles in her chair.

“What’s got you so excited? You’ve been to Moebius before, right?” Solaris asked.

“Well, sure,” Kid said, “But never on an important mission before!”

“As weird as this is, I think this trip still counts as wedding prep. So, it’s not an official Brigade mission,” Solaris said.

“Sol!” Kid protested, “This is your wedding! It’s the most important mission of all!”

“Oh, Kid, jeez,” Solaris said as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

“Now come on! You said you had an idea for the ‘something old’ object, right?” Kid asked.

“Yeah, hang on a second,” Solaris said.

Solaris tapped a few keys on her control panel and an image was projected into the air. The image was a pair of golden crowns, both inlaid with dark red gemstones.

“Woah,” Kid said softly.

“I know,” Solaris said, “So, these crowns were supposedly worn by the first king and queen of Moebius on their wedding day.”

“Wait, Moebius has a royal family?” Kid asked.

“Uh, we did. But after the Void attack all of cities grew pretty distant with each other and everyone… kind of lost faith in them, I guess. They don’t really have any power anymore, anyone of royal bloodline just has an empty title now,” Solaris said.

“That’s kind of sad,” Kid said.

“I guess,” Solaris said, “Anyways these crowns are probably some of the oldest artifacts on Moebius. If we talk to the Elder though, he might let us borrow them for the wedding,” Solaris said.

“Well, they just have to,” Kid said, “Especially after everything you and Strive have done for them!”

“I hope you’re right,” Solaris said.

Solaris and Kid made their way towards a modest, grey stone building. Although, by Moebian standards, the building was rather large compared to the others in the village. Solaris firmly held onto Kid’s hand after she had gotten distracted by the surrounding scenery three times already, though she couldn’t blame her, the plants gave off a slight entrancing glow that wasn’t commonly seen on other planets. Solaris gave a nod to the Moebian standing guard at the entrance as she and Kid walked inside.

The inside of the building was a single large room, lit by several brightly shining crystals. Around the perimeter of the room there were several glass cases, each filled with smaller artifacts such as jewelry and smaller pieces of clothing. On the far end of the room there stood a mannequin wearing an extravagant gown, adorned in white and gold. And in the center of the room, up on a pedestal and inside another glass case, were the two crowns sitting side by side.

“Wow,” Kid softly sighed.

“I know,” Solaris said.

“So, if these are so valuable, why are they out in the open like this? Shouldn’t they be locked away someplace safe?” Kid asked.

“We don’t really believe in locking things away, Kid,” Solaris explained, “Everything we have should be shared and enjoyed by all.”

“But this place doesn’t even have a security camera,” Kid said.

“Hey, Moebius is still working on upgrading our tech. We only just got our first communications tower a few years ago and most of the population still doesn’t know how to use it,” Solaris said.

“True, but they’re still just sitting there. We could just take them, and I bet no one would notice,” Kid said.

“It doesn’t matter we still need to talk the Elder and get permission to take them,” Solaris said.

“How long will that take?” Kid asked.

“Depends on how busy he is and he’s busier than ever these days, at worst it might be a few days. We’ll just have to make an appointment and come back then… Kid what are you holding?” Solaris asked.

But Solaris really didn’t need to ask as she could clearly see that Kid was now holding the crowns in her hands. Solaris turned to look at the case and saw that two large stones were sitting in place of the crowns.

“Kid!!” Solaris yelled.

“What? This seemed faster,” Kid said, “Plus there’s no cameras. No one will even notice.”

“Just because there aren’t cameras doesn’t mean there aren’t…” Solaris was cut off as a wailing siren filled the air and she was forced to cover her sensitive ears.

“Alarms!” Solaris finished.

Solaris groaned and covered her face as several Moebians rushed into the museum. Kid smiled sheepishly and held out the crowns in front of her.

Solaris and Kid sat, waiting, in the main room of Elder’s house. Solaris was nervously drumming her fingers on the table in front of her and Kid was continuously squirming in her chair. Neither had said a word since the guards had brought them here. Finally, they both heard the doorknob turning and Solaris jumped to her feet and Kid quickly followed suit as the Elder entered the room.

“Elder, I…” Solaris started but quickly stopped as the Elder held up his hand.

“I didn’t want to believe it when my friends outside told me that our very own Solaris was caught stealing from the museum,” The Elder said, “It makes me wonder what could have led to this situation.”

“It’s for her wedding!” Kid blurted out.

“Wedding?” The Elder asked, one bushy eyebrow arched.

“Strive and I are getting married,” Solaris said as she held up her hand, causing the ring to shimmer in the afternoon light.

“So that’s what the boy was doing, rushing all over the planet these past few days,” The Elder chuckled, “But what does that have to do with the royal crowns?”

“Well, the wedding is going to be soon, and I wanted to participate in an old earth custom,” Solaris explained, “And part of it is wearing something old as sort of… a good luck charm.”

“And you first thought of our crowns,” The Elder said as he ran his hand through his beard, “That’s certainly understandable but why didn’t you come to me to ask permission.”

“We were coming to you next, I just wanted to show the crowns to Kid first,” Solaris said sheepishly.

“And I got ahead of myself,” Kid added.

“Hmmm,” The Elder mused, “Well, I don’t see why not.”

“You’ll let me borrow them?” Solaris said, her core brightening.

“Certainly. Such things are meant to be shared after all,” The Elder said, “I do have one request though.”

“Anything,” Solaris said.

“Do send us a few of the wedding photos, will you? They’ll make splendid additions to the museum,” The Elder said.

“O-of course,” Solaris stammered.

“Good, now give me a moment to find the crown’s transportation cases. Best to keep them safe until the big day, no?” The Elder said.


	3. Chapter 3

Proxy’s eyes widened slightly at the scene before her when Solaris’s ship automatically answered her call. Solaris wasn’t even facing the screen. She was fully turned around in her seat and appeared to be giving Kid the scolding of her life as Kid was making a face that told Proxy she’d rather be anywhere else in the universe at this current moment.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Proxy said.

Solaris spun around in her chair, obviously startled at the sound of Proxy’s voice.

“Proxy! Sorry I didn’t hear the ship pick up your call,” Solaris said.

“That’s alright. I was wondering where you’re at right now,” Proxy said.

“Just leaving Moebius,” Solaris said.

“And were you successful in your search?” Proxy asked.

“Yeah, I mean it got a little dicey in the middle bit, but it all worked out in the end,” Solaris explained.

“I see… well would you be available for a trip to Prinxett in the next few hours?” Proxy asked.

“Prinxett? Why?” Solaris asked.

“I made a few calls to Julian’s and they said they can fit you in for an appointment, but only if you can make it there in the next three hours,” Proxy explained.

“Julian’s? Aren’t they one of the biggest wedding dress shops in the… everywhere?!” Kid asked.

“How did you get an appointment with them!?” Solaris asked, “I heard once that they’re usually booked solid for years in advance!”

“You doubt your maid of honor’s abilities?” Proxy asked, “You wound me.”

“Oh my stars Proxy! I’ll be there on time, I swear it! Thank you so much!” Solaris exclaimed.

“I figured as much so I took the liberty of informing your mother of the appointment. She’s on her way and will be meeting you there. She’s very … excited,” Proxy said.

“Proxy you think of everything!” Solaris said before hanging up, “Kid, strap in. I’m going to have to punch it.”

Solaris and Kid held hands again as they navigated their way through Pinxett’s maze like halls, this time out of genuine fear of getting separated. Prinxett’s crowds were notoriously ruthless, and none so more than the crowds in the wedding district. As Solaris and Kid wound their way past the bakeries and flower shops, they finally saw it, the white and gold sign proclaiming to the world in looping stylized script, Julian’s.

As they entered the shop, Solaris scanned the crowd until she spotted a familiar poof of white hair that was pinned back into a mostly tidy bun.

“Mom!” Solaris called out, waving her hand above her head.

“Starshine!” Solarise called as she cleared a path through the crowds using her elbows.

Finally, Solarise embraced Solaris in the kind of hug only a mother can give, one so incredibly warm that it makes you feel like the safest person in the entire universe. Solaris hugged her mom back and breathed in brisk clean scent that reminded her of the scent of rain back on Moebius. But after a moment’s embrace Solarise released her and then held her out at arms-length.

“Oh, look at you. Just yesterday I was holding you in my arms and now my little starlet is a bride-to-be,” Solarise gushed.

“Moooom,” Solaris said, feeling the blush rising to her cheeks again.

“Come on now, show me the ring,” Solarise prompted.

Solaris held out her hand, the ring practically shining in the stores bright, overhead lights. The display drew more than a few glances from the surrounding customers.

“A real, star point diamond,” Solarise said softly, “he must have gone through a lot of trouble to find one of these.”

“Yeah, he was gone for two whole weeks,” Kid said.

“Kid? My goodness, where did you pop out from?” Solarise said.

“She’s been here to whole time Mom,” Solaris said.

“Well, you should have said something, now let me look at you! You’ve grown so big!” Solarise said.

“Mom, we have an appointment to keep,” Solaris said.

“Indeed you do,” a new voice said.

Solaris look down to notice short woman, probably no more than four feet tall, looking up at her. She wore a dark green suit coat and shirt and a purple ascot. She had dark brown hair pinned back in a severe bun and a wore dark purple cats’ eye-glasses. In her hands, she held a large, metallic clipboard.

“Solaris, party of three?” the woman said.

“Yes, that’s us,” Solaris said.

“Good, my name is Ira and I’ll be your attendant for the duration of this appointment. Please follow me,” Ira said before turning and leading the way through the crowd, her heels clicking on the polished floor.

Ira led the group to room towards the back of the store. In the center of the store there was a small, raised platform that faced three large mirrors. To the side of the platform there was a large, comfortable looking couch. In front of the couch there was a small table with a basket on it that contained a bottle of champagne.

“The champagne if for legal adults only,” Ira said, eyeing Kid.

“Of course,” Solarise assured her.

“Now, Solaris, I presume you are the bride?” Ira asked.

“Yes, that’s correct,” Solaris said.

“When is the wedding?” Ira asked.

“Soon, in just a few days,” Solaris said.

“Hm, I see,” Ira said as she scribbled something on her clipboard, “Do you have any idea what kind of dress you’re looking for?”

“No, not really,” Solaris admitted, “but I would like something that covers my arms.”

“I see. Then I’ll bring out a few options and we’ll see if we can narrow it down from there,” Ira said before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

It seemed to take no time at all for Ira to return with a rolling rack stuffed with wedding dresses. Solaris found herself herded into the dressing room as Ira pulled the first dress from the rack. It was a heavily beaded, floor length gown. Solaris had to hold the gown up as Ira pulled up her zipper.

Solarise gave a low whistle as Solaris exited the dressing room and stepped up onto the platform.

“This dress is sure to hold everyone’s attention,” Ira said.

“I suppose,” Solaris said as she eyed herself in the mirror, “It’s a bit heavy though.”

“How do you feel in it?” Solarise asked.

“A bit like I robbed a jewelry store and now I’m wearing it,” Solaris admitted.

The second dress was covered in white lace with delicate swirling patterns.

“It’s really itchy,” Solaris said, “And I’m a bit scared I’m going to tear something.”

And so it continued, with Solaris rejecting dress after dress. The mermaid cut dresses were too tight around the legs. One dress she didn’t like the collar. The princess dresses were tossed aside because their skirts were too wide and cumbersome. Finally, they were left staring at rack of rejected dresses.

“This is hopeless,” Solaris groaned.

“Don’t say that dear,” Solarise said.

“No, I agree,” Ira said, “It’s always the same with you last minute brides. Always coming in, expecting to find the dress of your dreams in single appointment but not single idea as to what it looks like. You’d be better off just picking best one off the rack and calling it quits.”

“What? No. You can’t be suggesting she give up now!” Kid protested.

“I’m suggesting just that. It’s her own fault for coming in with such high expectations in the first place,” Ira sniffed.

Solaris felt hot, angry tears gathering in her eyes as she struggled to blink them back as she saw her core flashing in distress. She gentle leaned into her mom as she felt her pull her into another embrace.

“Ira, thank you for your help but I think it’s best you leave us now,” Solarise said, her voice cold.

“Suit yourself,” Ira said, “You have this room for another twenty minutes before the next appointment arrives.”

With that Ira turned on her heels once more and clicked her way out of the room. Solaris felt herself being led towards the couch and she collapsed into the cushions as the tears began to fall.

“Shhh, there there dear. Just let it out,” Solarise said as she gently wiped away Solaris’s tears.

“This is terrible,” Solaris sobbed, “Proxy went to all the trouble of getting me an appointment and I can’t even find a single dress I like. I’m going to let everyone down.”

“Oh, little star, you know that’s not true,” Solarise said.

“Yeah! Who needs a wedding dress anyways? You could wear what you’re wearing right now and Strive would still marry you on the spot,” Kid said.

“While it’s nice to hear about a supportive groom, that’s hardly the point of a wedding dress,” a new voice interjected.

The three of them turned in surprise to see a man standing in the doorway. He was tall and lanky, and wearing a well-tailored black vest with matching pants and shoes. His hair with black with a few streaks of grey and neatly slicked back from his face. Above his lip laid a neatly groomed mustache.

“My apologies, I saw Ira leaving this appointment a bit early and I wanted to make sure everything was alright,” the man said.

“It’s not alright!” Kid yelled, “That Ira lady was mean!”

“I see. And I take you haven’t settled on a dress?” the man asked.

Solaris slowly shook her head.

“Hmmm, that is a predicament,” the man said as he softly stroked the side of his moustache.

Solaris leaned against her mother’s shoulder but, peeking through her bangs, she could almost swear she saw Kid walk up to the man for a moment before he left the room. A few minutes later the man returned and softly cleared his throat. Solaris looked up to see the man had a single dress in his hands. It was a pale, ivory white but the edge of the bodice and the edge of the skirt were decorated with a gold trim.

“Oh, Sol,” Solarise breathed.

“I know you must be tired of trying these on,” the man said with a slight smile, “but perhaps you could humor an old man?”

“It’s beautiful but, it doesn’t have sleeves,” Solaris said as she fingered the edge of her scar underneath her glove.

“Then it’s a good thing the dress comes with these,” the man said as he produced a pair of matching, long white gloves.

Solaris could hardly believe her own reflection as she stepped back on the platform. The dress fit like a glove and its satiny fabric was smooth against her skin. The gold edges seemed to shine and accent her every movement. And the long gloves hid her scar perfectly.

“It’s … it’s wonderful,” Solaris said, “But…how?”

“You should thank you friend here,” the man said as he gestured to Kid, “She suggested the design. And we were lucky enough to have something similar.”

“I just described the dress from the museum,” Kid said sheepishly, “I thought you’d look pretty in it.”

“Thank you,” Solaris said as she stepped off the platform and hugged Kid.

“It’s too bad there’s not enough time to bring Strive in for an appointment,” Solarise said, “It’d be so nice if you two could match.”

“Mom, we barely got an appointment,” Solaris reminded her.

“Actually,” the man said, “I’ll give you my card. Have the young man come in and present the card and I’ll have him fitted with a matching suit. That is, if you’ll trust me on the matter.”

“Sir, I would follow you into battle,” Solaris said.

“You braved my store. I think that’s close enough,” the man laughed as he presented an embossed business card that read ‘Julian DeGaeto.”


	4. Chapter 4

Solaris sat in the common area with her tablet in her hands. She had just come back from giving Strive Julian’s business card. He’d seemed a bit puzzled, but he had promised to make the trip to Prinxett later that day. Now, she was going over Proxy’s choices for wedding decorations and she had yet to find a single flaw.

“I hope the colors I chose are appropriate?” Proxy’s voice came through the tablet’s speakers.

“They’re perfect,” Solaris said.

“That is a relief,” Proxy said, “Now the next question is, who do you want to cater?”

“Cater? Shouldn’t we just ask Wolf and Riot to do it? I kind of assumed they’d be insulted if we didn’t,” Solaris said.

“That’s… a good point. In that case, if there’s any Moebian dishes you want for the reception, you should probably consult with them as soon as possible,” Proxy said.

“Solaris!” Kid yelled as she bounded into the room.

“Hey! What’s got you so excited?” Solaris asked.

“I talked to Dr. Sung about the lines of the poem and he had more information about the “something borrowed” line,” Kid said.

“Really? What is it?” Solaris asked.

“Dr. Sung said that the new bride is supposed to borrow something from an already happily married couple. Kind of like, borrowing some of their happiness I think,” Kid explained.

“Oh no,” Solaris groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Proxy asked.

“I could have borrowed something from my parents, but they’ve been asked to help out on the Vector five station,” Solaris explained.

“So?” Kid asked.

“The Vector five station is surrounded by crazy magnetic interference. They’re going to be totally unreachable until the wedding,” Solaris said.

“Oh,” Kid said.

“Why not borrow something from Cosmo and Eclipse?” Proxy suggested, “I may not be the best judge of interpersonal relationships, but they have been happily married for quite a while, correct? And they should be here this afternoon for Eclipse to give the children a few homeschooling lessons.”

“Proxy! You’re a genius!” Solaris exclaimed.

“Naturally,” Proxy replied.

Solaris raced down the hallway until she skidded to a halt in front of Eclipse’s classroom. Looking inside she let out a groan. Eclipse was already standing in front of the smartboard with all of the Sanctuary’s younger children sitting on the floor in front of her. The lesson had already started, and Eclipse didn’t take kindly to anyone interrupting her lessons for anything less than an emergency. Solaris took a deep breath. It was okay. She might have to wait a while, but she could catch Eclipse after the class was over.

“Now who do we have skulking outside my wife’s classroom?” a voice said.

Solaris whirled around to find Cosmo Soar standing behind her, one hand on his hip.

“Ah, I’m just teasing. Solaris! Long time no see!” Cosmo said.

“Cosmo! Yeah, it’s been a while, hasn’t it,” Solaris said.

“I heard the good news! You two love birds are finally going to tie the knot? When’s the wedding date?” Cosmo asked.

“Yes, we are. In just three days now,” Solaris said.

“We’ll be sure to attend then,” Cosmo said, “Now, what are you doing hanging around my wife’s classroom?”

“I wanted to speak to her, actually,” Solaris said.

“Oh, looking for a little last minute love advice?” Cosmo asked.

“Something like that,” Solaris admitted.

“Well look no further! Did I ever tell you about the night we met?” Cosmo said as he swung one arm around Solaris’s shoulder.

“Oh, that’s really not…” Solaris started.

“It was the night of the grand ball!” Cosmo interrupted, “I wasn’t supposed to be there of course, but that’s hardly ever stopped me…”

Eclipse exited her classroom after the last of her students left and was greeted with a surprising sight. Her husband was standing outside her classroom with a slightly trapped looking Solaris under one of his arms.

“Dearest? What’s all this?” Eclipse asked.

“Oh! Eclipse my dear! I found young Solaris standing out here waiting for you. She said she was looking for a little love advice before her big day,” Cosmo said.

“Is that so?” Eclipse said.

“Yes… I was really hoping to speak with you,” Solaris said.

“Well, then I hope you don’t mind if I take over from here?” Eclipse said.

“Of course not,” Cosmo said as he bent down and gave Eclipse a quick kiss on the forehead before sauntering away.

“I hope he wasn’t going on for too long,” Eclipse said.

“It’s alright, really, he was just telling me about the day you met,” Solaris explained.

“Yes, a story I assume you’ve heard before?” Eclipse said.

“… a few times,” Solaris admitted.

“I’m fairly certain that everyone on this ship has heard it a few times,” Eclipse said, “A fact I think he either forgets or willfully ignores. Now, what did you really need my help with?”

“Have you ever heard of the ‘something old, something new’ poem?” Solaris asked.

“Yes, it’s an old Earth charm meant to… oh. Are you perhaps trying to fulfil the requirements?” Eclipse asked.

“Yes, and I got to the ‘something borrowed’ line. I’m told that the borrowed item has to come from a happily married couple?” Solaris said.

“Why not ask your parents?” Eclipse asked.

“They’re going to be out of reach until the wedding,” Solaris sighed, “You don’t have to do this, but you and Cosmo were the first couple anyone thought of when we found out the requirements were ‘happily married.’”

“I’m flattered,” Eclipse chuckled, “And I’d be honored.”

“Really?” Solaris said, her expression brightening.

“Of course, now give me a moment to think,” Eclipse said.

Eclipse thought for a moment. If she remembered correctly, the objects in the poem were meant to be used on the wedding day, so something that could be worn would be best. She had plenty of jewelry, but it had to be something that was special to her and Cosmo. There! That would do nicely. Eclipse closed her eyes and murmured an incantation, feeling the magic flowing through her. As she finished, she felt a weight in her outstretched hand. Sitting in her palm was a thick, golden band.

“Funny story,” Eclipse said as she handed the band to Solaris, “after we got engaged on of Cosmo’s pirate friends teased him that my engagement ring wasn’t grand enough. He said it had to be bigger to truly convey his love for me. He then marched straight down to their stash and picked this out saying that this was the only ring big enough to show his love for me.”

“Is it really ok if I borrow this?” Solaris asked softly.

“I trust you’ll return it,” Eclipse said, “Now try it on. It’s meant to be worn on the upper arm.”

Solaris slid the band up her arm where it rested comfortably, a shining testament of Cosmo and Eclipse’s love.

“So, you’re on the last line then? Something blue?” Eclipse asked.

“Yes, but I’m not really sure what to use,” Solaris asked.

“Well, don’t worry dear. I’m sure there’s some special blue thing in your life. You just need to think hard about it,” Eclipse said with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Solaris groaned into her hands.

“Sol, don’t move around so much. I might accidently burn you,” Solarise said as she maneuvered the curling iron through Solaris’s hair.

“But it’s the day of the wedding and I still don’t have my ‘something blue,’” Solaris said.

She, Kid and Proxy had combed through everything. All of Solaris’s personal belongings, everything on the ship, and Proxy had even run an in-depth search through her personal databases. Nothing they had come up with had just seemed special enough.

“Little Star, you really shouldn’t be pinning your happiness on an old rhyme like that anyways,” Solarise gently scolded.

“I know mom, but we worked so hard to find the other items, it feels like a bit of letdown not to finish,” Solaris.

Just then a knock came at the door.

“It’s me,” Delta said.

“Delta! You made it!” Solaris cried as Delta’s familiar purple-blue face peeked in the doorway.

“Of course, I wasn’t going to miss out on being a bridesmaid at my friends’ wedding,” Delta said.

“Did you get the dress ok?” Solaris asked.

“Yeah, that Julian guy really knows his stuff. I can’t believe he actually made a dress that fit Proxy,” Delta said as she gave a small twirl.

The bridesmaid dresses that she’d settled on were a dark purple with a gold trim around the skirt.

“Neither can I,” Solaris laughed.

“Oh, while I’m in here, Dr. Sung asked me to give you this,” Delta said as she handed Solaris what appeared to be an old coin on a string.

“What is it?” Solaris asked.

“Apparently it’s called a sixpence? Some sort of old earth currency. No idea why he had it but he said you need it to fulfil some old tradition thing? I think he said the string is so you can hang it around your ankle,” Delta said.

“Oh, right. ‘And a sixpence in her shoe.’ I forgot about that line. Not that it matters, I already failed at one of the other instructions, but thanks for bringing it to me,” Solaris said.

“Failed at what other line?” Delta said as she tilted her head.

“You’re supposed to gather these items from the poem, and they’ll make you a lucky bride. But I never found my ‘something blue,’” Solaris groaned.

Delta was silent for a moment. Then she started to giggle. Then chuckle. Then laugh. And then she started laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. Solaris looked to her mother, but Solarise only shrugged in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” Solaris asked, her tone cold.

“It’s…it’s just…” Delta gasped, “Don’t you already have ‘something blue?’”

“What?” Solaris asked.

“You don’t get it either?” Delta asked, looking at Solarise.

“No…” Solarise said slowly.

“Oh jeez,” Delta said, “Whatever. Just keep your eyes on the end of the aisle, ok?”

Solaris stood at the beginning of the aisle, the doors still shut in front of her and her arm linked with her fathers. She could hear the music swelling from inside.

“Are you ready, my shooting star?” Soleil asked.

“Never better,” Solaris lied as she gave his arm a squeeze.

Soleil chuckled slightly as the doors swung open. Solaris fought back a gasp as she took in Proxy’s work. Aisles and aisles of pews, where Proxy had gotten pews she didn’t know, were filled with brigade members and Solaris’s friends and family from Moebius. The walls were decorated with white and gold decorations, and vases filled with beautiful Moebian star flowers stood in small tables. At the end of the aisle there were several people. Slipher stood in full uniform, ready to officiate the wedding. To his left were her bridesmaids, Proxy, Delta, and Kid. To his right were Strive groomsmen, Dr. Sung, Lord Phobos, Commander Meouch and Haave Hogan. Apparently, Space Ninja Brian had declined.

But standing in front of all of them was the reason she was here. Strive stood, dressed in his dark blue tuxedo with a white undercoat and gold bowtie, his face beaming with joy as he looked at her. But there, underneath his bowtie, shone his core. His core that giving off a cascade of radiant, blue light. Solaris looked to Delta who gave her a rather cocky wink in reply. Delta had been right. She’d had her something blue from the very beginning.

And it had already made her the luckiest bride in the universe.


End file.
